Sister's Complexity
by Broken Angel Wingz
Summary: Rinto love his sister, not the family kind of love but the 'more than infatuation' kind. Len on the other hand feels the same way towards his twin. Too much forbidden? well guess what, it get's worst. Rinto and Len are siblings which means they love the same girl, Rin. (I know incest is bad but hey it's the Kagamine's! Just don't do this at home)
1. Chapter 1

Rinto Kagamine was the first born of one of the wealthiest families in Japan, therefore, he was pampered solely by his parents. He had everything yet he always felt the bitterness of being alone. His parents were always busy that he had to play by himself. He had no playmates after being told that other kids will just be a bad influence, sometimes he just wish he would have another sibling.

'Yeah a brother would be cool.' They could play soccer outside the huge garden.

So, when his mother announced that she's pregnant he hoped that he could have a baby brother. His mother on the other hand wanted to have a girl which she could dress up and get inspiration for her upcoming collections. Yes, Keiko Kagamine is a famous designer and his father, Shuichi Kagamine is the President of various companies in the country take for example the Kagamine Records, Kagamine Toy Company. . . there was just too many for the poor boy to memorize.

When Rinto's mom gave birth both of them got what they wanted, for, she had twins.

Rinto couldn't actually believe how little they were. During his visit in the hospital he saw his father carrying one baby while his mom was busy feeding the other.

"Hi there kiddo." His dad greeted him after he saw the blonde entering.

Rinto nodded in response as he approached his mom. She smiled at him. "This is Rin, your baby sister." He pouted at the declaration but shrugged the feeling as he stared at the baby.

"Would you like to hold her?" Keiko asked his son after feeding the child.

"Could I?" he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Of course. Just be careful with her. Okay?" she said as she place Rin gently on his arms.

And as soon as he held her he couldn't help but smile. "Hi Rin I'm your Aniki." The baby clapped as if she could understand him. "She's so tiny and cute." Rinto said while looking at the baby.

"Of course, she got everything from me." her mom teased his father.

"I was praying for a baby brother but she's okay too."

His parents looked at each other before laughing. "Rinto, you do have a baby brother."

"Eh?"

His father gestured him to come forth and so he obeyed as he still held Rin whom was busy poking his face.

"This is your baby brother, Len." Shuichi showed him his brother. He looked exactly like the baby that he was holding.

"How is this possible?"

"They're twins Rinto."

"Oh."

"Can I hold him too?" Rinto asked.

"Sure, just give Rin back to your mom so you can carry him." And with that he handed Rin to his mom then ran to his father's side.

Shuichi handed Len to his son but as soon as he did the baby started crying.

"Ssssh. Len I'm your Big brother." He explained. The baby ignored his comment and pulled his hair.

"Ittai Len let go! Len!"

Shuichi immediately assisted his son and took Len from his hold.

"Geez, that hurts." Rinto massaged his head as Len continued to cry. "He must hate me or something."

The laughter of the other baby could be heard enveloping the whole room and with that the other baby stopped crying as well.

"Oh Rin, ain't you just an angel." He saw his mother giving Rin a kiss."

From that day on Rinto saw a picture that he felt that he never belonged to.


	2. Chapter 2

After 8 months, Rinto was left behind, his mom was taking care of Rin while his dad was with Len. He always felt jealous of the attention being given to the twins.

He hated them that he blamed himself for making that wish.

One day when he came home his mom was busy preparing for dinner and his dad was still upstairs playing with Len.

He found Rin drawing with a crayon on her hand. Rinto growled and threw his bag. He then went to the sofa to watch TV. He wasn't completely focused on the movie being showed though. He was busy hating the twins. He was so mad that he didn't felt himself tearing up from anger.

However, he found his little sister tugging his pants.

"What is it now Rin?" he growled. "Aren't you satisfied with the attention mom's giving you that you want to get mine as well?"

The little girl was raising her arms indicating for him to lift her up. He wanted to ignore her but her puppy dog eyes and that frown on her face made him swallow his pride.

"You happy?" Rinto asked still completely mad but was taken a back after he felt his baby sister wiping his tears with her bib.

Rinto was so shock that he could only look at Rin. He felt that Rin understood him. The little girl on the other hand was finish wiping his tears on the right eye now she proceed to his left and when she was done she clapped her hands and laughed.

Rinto couldn't help but smile at his sister, it was the same thing when he first met her.

"ANKI!" she said and threw her arms on his neck.

"Eh? Nani?" Rinto was surprised yet again.

"Anki!" the girl yelled again and laughed.

"can't be. Did you just said-"

"Anki!"

"What was that?" Keiko ran to the living room. "Did I heard Rin talk?"

Rinto nodded. "She said-"

"Anki!" and laughed again.

"Oh My! Honey! Rin said her first word!"

The sound of his father's footsteps running was heard and soon enough the face of his father was seen as he held Len.

"What did she say?"

"Rin, tell daddy what you said a while ago." His mother asked as he took Rin from Rinto's hold making the girl cry. "Anki!" she wailed while reaching for Rinto.

"Awe, she just adores you. Rinto-chan." Keiko beamed as her husband shook his head.

"I can't believe this none of them said 'Mama or Papa'" Mr. Kagamine sighed.

Keiko patted him on the back. "Come on hon, at least they had their first words.

"What's Len's first word anyway?" their son asked as he went back to carrying a happy Rin.

"Win. That's Len's first word"

"Win? Why 'win'?" Of all words.

"I think he was saying Rin. Since your mom was always calling out your sister.

Rinto shrugged as he looked back at his baby sister. He never really thought that he'll grow fond of his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

When the twins turned **one** Rinto always spent his time with Rin, either playing or making drawings with her. He really never knew why but he felt that Len always hated him after having his hair pulled when he would get close to him or having a certain toy thrown his way.

And since then he never made an attempt to get close to his brother, he's just too brutal. He shouldn't leave Rin by his side or she might get hurt.

So when one day after arriving home he found out their parents would be attending a party he asked the babysitter of his sister's whereabouts.

"She's with Len on the crib."

CRAP!

He ran as if Rin's life depended on it and went to the nursery.

'Rin's in trouble! Rin's in trouble! Rin's in trouble!" he kept repeating those words in his head and as soon as he got there he found the two asleep. He quietly approached the crib and saw Len clinging onto Rin's dress making him sigh in relief.

"Anki?" he saw Rin finally waking up. She was about to get up to give him one of her welcome home hugs but was immediately pulled down by a grumpy looking Len.

Seeing his sister fall made the young lad worry. He thought Rin would cry after having her butt hit the crib with a thud. His sister was sensitive that he nearly wanted to scream at his brother.

Rinto was about to pick-up Rin when Len glared at him as he kept hold of her dress. Ren looked at him then to Len. His baby brother enveloped her with a protective embrace while still glaring at Rinto.

Rin's laughter was heard as she too hugged her twin.

Sighing in relief Rinto stood up and head to the door but not before he sent a glare at his brother.

For the first time he wasn't able to spend time with his favourite baby sister all because of his jealous baby brother. What's his problem anyway?

Rinto felt childish but if Len wants war it's war he'll get!


	4. Chapter 4

As Years passed Rinto and Rin grew-up close together that in some ways Rinto fell in love with her. It was forbidden, he knew that but the more that he went out with other girls the more he proves that there's no one he'd like to spend his life with except Rin.

It just feels that Rin always knew what to do when he's around.

Take for example today, he got home from school and boy was he tired plus grumpy. He had to break-up with his latest girl friend she's just too clingy!

"Rinto-nii!" a cheery voice enveloped the whole house, without any warning the young lad found himself on the ground with his beloved sister clinging on his neck.

"Okairi!" She grinned.

Honestly, Rinto was suppose to give her a scolding of her life. She's not suppose to jump on people when they're not on the mood! But then again he wasn't mad anymore. All Rinto's stress were taken away after having his sister hug him followed by her famous smiles.

"Tadaima." He said and patted Rin's head.

For some reason Rinto noticed his sister's lips, they were mere inches away from his own. He wondered how it would feel.

"Rin! Don't go off and tackle people like that."

Rinto groaned after hearing the voice that interrupted them. Both heads turned and found a young lad whom had the same face as Rinto and his sister, his hair however is tied with a small ponytail.

Rin pouted as she stood up. She offered her hand to help her brother up as well. "Gomen nii-chan." Rin said as she looked down.

Rinto dusted himself before ruffling his sister's blonde hair. "No worries Rin."

Rin once again gave him her famous grin.

"Come on Rin, I thought you need my help with math."

"Oh yeah." Rin skipped to her twin side before linking her arms with him.

"Math? Aren't you already an expert with Math?" Rinto asked his sister.

"Well. . .I 'm having troubles with trinomials so Len offered to help me." She said while nudging her twin.

"Trinomial? Would you want me to help you with that as well?" Rinto gave her a soft smile. It's been a long time since he was able to spend time with his sister tutoring would be a good idea to have quality time with her.

Len on the other had gave him his famous glare before he put an arm on Rin's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"No thank you, I'm quite capable of tutoring her on my own." And with that he turned away as he pulled Rin with him.

Rinto groaned. Ever since he went to high school he became so busy either with studies or his girlfriends that he couldn't spend time with Rin but then again, the main reason of him not being able to be with her was his bratty brother. He was so clingy on the young lass. He better be thankful that he's part of the family or else he could've beaten him into a pulp.


End file.
